Who's David?
by Taeko
Summary: No os a pasado nunca q teneis una cosa delante de vuestras narices y no lo veis?simplement pq n tu cabeza no cabe q Eso sea real? Weno pues esto es más o menos lo que queria reflejar...(weno lo e intentado)


Wolas!

La verdad es que no se me da muy bienb hacer este tipo de fics con canciones... creo que el primero que iohice lo tire o se perdio... no recuerdo.. y etse.. pues.. no se, me a "gustado". Aver que me decis vosotros.

Por cierto como la cancion es en ingles he ido poneindo la traduccion entre parentesis ;)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Who****'s David?**

El chico volvía a sentirse abatido. Ella no había parecido ni tan siquiera al lugar donde habían quedado y, eso que se conocían desde hacia algo de tiempo. Miro su habitación, toda llena de sus fotografías… en cada una de ellas ella y él, los dos… parecía una habitación de mentiras. Vio encima de su cama la guitarra. La cogió y le dió a unos cuantos acordes.

_You've always been this way since high school, (_Siempre has sido así desde el instituto)

_Flirtatious__ and quite loud, (_Coqueteos y bastante llamativos)

_I find your sense of humour spiteful (_Encuentro tu sentido del humor malévolo)

_It__ shouldn´t make you proud (_Eso no te debería hacer orgullosa)

_And I know your pretty face gets far with guys (_Y sé que tu bonita cara atrae a los chicos)

_But your make-up ain't enough to hide the lies_ (Pero tu maquillaje no es suficiente para esconder las mentiras.)

"_Cada vez que un chico te miraba tu te enorgullecías, aun estando yo delante. La verdad es que no le daba importancia_." El chico de cabellos negros miró una de las fotografías. Era la única en que ella no salía en un primer plano. Un par de chicos miraban al objetivo y sonreían y, al fondo, ella. Su cabello rubio y su sonrisa… una sonrisa no dedicada a él, sino a alguien que su cuerpo, el del chico mismo encubría.

_Are you sure that your mine_ (¿Estás segura que eres mía?)

_Aren't__ you dating other guys (_¿Que no estas quedando con otros chicos?)

_Coz you're so cheap (_Porque eres tan despreciable)

_And__ I´m not blind (_Y yo no estoy ciego)

_You are not worthy of my time (_No te mereces mi tiempo)

_Somebody saw, you sleep around the town (_Alguien te vió, durmiendo alrededor de la cuidad)

_And I´ve got to proof because the words are going around (_Y tengo que probarlo porque hay rumores)

_Don´t__ know you (_No te conozco.)

En ese momento Harry dejo la guitarra a un lado y cogió esa fotografía. La descolgó de la pared y se la quedo mirando. ¿A quien debía tapar él? Miro su mesita de noche. Habia allí su varita. Digo el conjuró y la fotografía cambió de ángulo. Puso voz a esos recuerdos y de la boca de ella salio ese nombre. Decidió llamarla y asegurarse de eso.

_You left your phone so I invaded (_Tú apagaste el teléfono así que irrumpí)

_I hated what I saw (_Odié lo que ví)

_Your stupid lying..Who's David?_ (Tu estúpida mintiendo...¿Quién es David?)

_Some__ guy who lives next door (_Algún chico que vive en la puerta de al lado)

_So go live in the house of David if you like (_Así que vete a vivir a casa de David si quieres)

_But be sure he don´t know Peter, John or Mike! (¡_Pero estate segura de que él no conozca a Peter, a John o a Mike!)

Meter, John, Mike… esos nombres ya los había oído… de su boca. Salir de la boca de la chica. Al principio creyó que nada más eran amigos, pero ahora… todo tomaba sentido.

_Are you sure that your mine_ (¿Estás segura que eres mía?)

_Aren't__ you dating other guys (_¿Que no estas quedando con otros chicos?)

_Coz__ you're so cheap (_Porque eres tan despreciable)

_And__ I´m not blind (_Y yo no estoy ciego)

_You__ are not worthy of my time (_No te mereces mi tiempo)

_Somebody saw, you sleep around the town (_Alguien te vió, durmiendo alrededor de la cuidad)

_And I´ve got to proof because the words are going around (_Y tengo que probarlo porque hay rumores)

_Don´t__ know you (_No te conozco.)

El moreno decidió dejar de mirar la fotografía y de olvidarse de llamarla. Eso ya no sería la solución. Volvió a la habitación. Dejo la fotografía encima de su cama y salió de la habitación de nuevo cogiendo su guitarra. Salió de casa y se dirigió al ensayo. No le arreglaría nada ir al ensayo, pero debía ir. Sus problemas no debían implicar al grupo.

_And I know that you try to break me into pieces, (_Y yo sé, que intentas romperme en pedazos,)

_And__ I know that you lie, but you can't hurt me now (_Y sé que estás mintiendo pero ahora ya no puedes hacerme daño)

_I´m__ over you (_Estoy por encima de tí.)

_Don't like you (_No me gustas.)

Al llegar al ensayo, los otros dos componentes ya estaban en él. Harry enchufo la guitarra al altavoz. Uno de los chicos inquirió que podrían hacer algo improvisado y Harry no dudo en empezar con esa canción… los otros dos lo siguieron sin entender muy bien como seguirle. El primer estribillo fue solo, peroluelo ya no.

_Are you sure that your mine_ (¿Estás segura que eres mía?)

_Aren't__ you dating other guys (_¿Que no estas quedando con otros chicos?)

_Coz__ you're so cheap (_Porque eres tan despreciable)

_And__ I´m not blind (_Y yo no estoy ciego)

_You__ are not worthy of my time (_No te mereces mi tiempo)

_Somebody saw, you sleep around the town (_Alguien te vió, durmiendo alrededor de la cuidad)

_And I´ve got to proof because the words are going around (_Y tengo que probarlo porque hay rumores)

_Don´t__ know you (_No te conozco.)

Finalmente de su boca salieron esas dos frases, que aun incluidas en una canción decían demasiadas verdades y aclaraban sus sentimientos hacia Pansy Parkinson, que una vez fue suya.

_Don't like you (_No me gustas.)

_Don't know you (_No te conozco.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno espero que me digais vuestra opinion. ;)

Para el que tenga curiosidad, la cancion _**Whos' David?**_es de _**Busted**_ del segundo CD**__**

**PETONS/Muxu/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


End file.
